


Sometimes we punch holes in the wall

by Blueyedgurl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger Management, Bodily Fluids, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Glory Hole, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Politics, Sibling Incest, Spitefic, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Rey and Ben have been through a lot with the fast few years.  Now it was time to make repairs.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo/Matt the Radar Technician/Randy the Intern (Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Sometimes we punch holes in the wall

Rey was doing dishes when she heard the crash, then another, and another. 

“Ben?” Rey asked as she walked down the hall towards the office. 

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Came the pounding sounds from her husband’s workspace. 

“Baby?” She asked tentatively as she let herself into the small room. Even in his anger she wasn’t afraid.

Her husband was hunched over and panting, his face buried in his hands, his knuckles red and covered in plaster dust. 

She looked around the room. It was unusually disheveled, the desk knocked over with papers strewn everywhere. The wall next to his desk now sported three new hole that were just slightly bigger than Ben’s fist. This was not the first time this had happened they were really going to need to replace that drywall all together.

She turned back to Ben, his face in his hands as he shuddered and heaved. She approached him slowly and wrapped her arms around him. 

“What happened?” Rey cooed at him, her poor broken man. 

“I’m sorry.” He sobbed his muffled voice accompanied by wet sniffles. 

“Hey, it’s been a rough couple of months what with your work and the move. Not to mention the last few years, You’ve been missing them.”

Ben nodded into his hands. 

“Did you put in your notice yet?”

“No.” He said, wiping his face with his hands. “Not yet, there’s still so much to do, so much to uncover.”

“I think it’s time. You’ve put yourself through enough, all this work is affecting you.” She felt his chest expand with his breath. “It’s time you were free of it.”

“You’re right.”

“It’s time you quit and let other people take over.”

“But there’s more work to do, there’s still so much corruption.”

“I know. But you’re important, too.” Ben nodded as he heaved in a breath. 

“Finish getting the files you need and put in your notice. He’ll be so busy with fighting the charges and the courts that he won’t notice us slip away.”

“But the money, I won’t be able to find work for a while.”

“We’ll be fine.” She cooed, she made enough for them if they lived responsibly. 

“As soon as you cut ties and are free, we’ll invite your brothers over and we’ll celebrate.”

Ben nodded and finally wrapped his arms around her, pulling himself out of the darkness. 

“What if they don’t want to hear from me?” 

“They love you. They’ll be happy to hear from you. Besides what is there to be mad about? You were the IT guy, it’s not like you were stamping your approval on what they were doing.”

“They still think I’m responsible, that I was in on everything.”

“They’ll learn otherwise.”

“I’ll patch up the walls.” Ben said defeatedly and she griped his arm to keep him from wandering off ot the garage. 

“Nah, that drywall should just get replaced, let me know when your notice is in though.”

Ben took in another heavy breath.

“I just don’t want to fail you.”

“Sweetie, you could never do that. Let me take care of you sometimes, yeah?” Rey said cupping her husband’s cheek, still damp from tears.

Ben nodded. 

“I’ll make the calls.”

“What if they don’t want anything to do with me?”

“They will.”

“They hate me. I cut them out.”

“They weren’t able to understand what you were trying to do.” Rey reassured him. “You sacrificed everything for you and your family’s safety. If you would have kept ties Snoke would have gotten suspicious about your connections to them.” She hated that she had felt the need to sacrifice his life, but he was right, it needed to be done. “Come have dinner, we’ll take a bath and plan for your brothers visit.”

Ben swallowed thickly and nodded. 

“Leave this here for now.” Rey commanded and Ben obeyed, following her out the small room and shut the door behind him. 

The next few weeks went by in a flurry. Rey moved house while Ben put in his two weeks’ notice and followed her to their new home. 

Finally came the time for his brothers were able to visit them, for the first time in two years. 

It took Rey time to smooth things over with the others, but once all the documents came to light in the news about the trials, they were able to forgive Ben. They were finally able to see everything he sacrificed. 

Even know he sacrificed his safety, people were angry, that was why they had moved. 

His three brothers were able to forgive him for a few things, for leaving them and taking Rey with him. Despite Ben’s protests Rey was okay with the separation, Ben needed her the most. Kylo was always a bit of a loner, while Matt and Randy had each other. 

The first hour after the brother’s arrival was tense and awkward but Rey let them sort it out for themselves. She had played middleman enough. Ben would have to suffer through the explanations while Matt, Randy and Kylo would have to apologize for treating him so harshly during the times they were still talking. They finally understood that Ben’s “hacktivist” days weren’t over, he had just been playing a longer game with larger stakes. 

By the time she called them for dinner things were better. Ben was talking to his brothers freely and they were joking with him in turn. They nearly gave off the chaotic energy that made her fall in love with them all to begin with. 

They ate and she felt like the last two years had been a bad dream. Rey had cooked pasta, nothing too heavy, especially not for what Rey had planned after. She rubbed her thighs together, eager for what would come after. It’d been entirely too long, and she could sense her boys getting eager to rehash old things. 

Matt and Randy, ever intuitive seemed to sense this and helped to clean up after dinner so she could get things ready. Ben and Kylo both stoic, sat quietly together at the end of the table, repairing what was broken. 

She wasn’t big on keeping secrets from her husband, but she had kept a few over the move.

The spare room in the basement had been outfitted with a bed that fit wall to wall for events just like this one. There was a small closet to keep their special outfits and toys, today she would wear a red flowered harness, one of Ben’s favorite designs, and she was sure Kylo would like it as well. He always had a flair for the dramatic.

The toys and the lube were laid out in easy to reach places and Matt, Kylo, and Randy had all been tested and came back with negative results to match her and Ben’s. They were nothing if not careful about weekends like the one she had planned for them. 

Dressed and ready she called up to them and she could hear the thundering of footsteps coming down the basement stairs. Kylo, always dark and intense wasted no time in putting his hands on her, his fingers following the lines of the harness. 

Ben stood back and watched, it was something they had in common, she liked to watch him, and he liked to watch her. Even in the room with the five of them it sometimes felt like they were still the only two people in the room. Matt and Randy, always inseparable took it as their cue to disrobe Ben before disrobing themselves, leaving clothes and phones in the main room before Kylo hoisted her over his shoulder and carted her off to the bedroom. 

Despite the length of their separation, they knew each other well enough that there wasn’t much discussion. She watched the men take in the room, the sly smiles and sparkling eyes, the way Kylo enjoyed watching her bounce on the bed as he tossed her onto it.

Ben wasn’t treated any more gently as Matt and Randy bent him over the bed, his cock already hard and dripping as they arranged his limbs and picked up the lube. 

Kylo, who was always to the point and all business already had his face buried between her thighs, her legs draped over his sweater clad shoulders, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows as his hands spread her open. 

There was no easing into things when Kylo was involved, no waiting for her to adjust to sensation, always toeing the line of discomfort and overstimulation. She liked it, but it was always a bit of a shock to her system, especially after an absence. Ben was always so gentle and careful with her she welcomed the assault on her senses.

The hand on her breast surprised her and she turned to see who it was attached to. Ben reached out to touch her while Randy had his cock in her husband’s mouth and Matt was beginning to work his ass open. Rey’s eyes stayed on her husband as she watched him be taken care of by his brothers. 

His hand squeezed her breast, and her gaze met Ben’s while Kylo’s ministrations tugged her over the edge and into an orgasm. She shuddered and shook as Kylo worked her through it. 

Her body was limp and pliant and as she caught her breath Kylo sheathed himself inside of her in one steady, impatient thrust. Ben paused sucking on Randy’s cock long enough to watch Kylo start pumping into her. The stretch of his cock within her was divine and she swung her gaze over to Kylo to see he had finally removed his clothes. His hands gripped the strap of her harness to give himself leverage as he fucked roughly into her. 

“Fucking missed this.” Kylo grunted, his eyes were hungry, dark pools that raked over her body. His large hand engulfed one of her tits, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger before bending down to suck it into his mouth. His grip was hard and nearly as punishing as the thrusts into her wet cunt. 

“Kylo.” She whimpered, her pleasure rising to a fever pitch before she came, her walls milking his cock and bringing his orgasm with her. She could feel the warmth of his spend and the twitch of his cock and knew that this was only the first one for the long weekend ahead. 

She turned her head in time to watch Matt come with a gasp inside of her husband’s ass before slowly, pulling out to watch the mess leak out. She smiled softly to herself before rolling toward the scene, Kylo curled up behind her to watch as well. 

Matt replaced his cock with one of the plugs she had left out before his gaze fell on her. He tugged her out of Kylo’s arms to kiss her and situate her on her knees. His mouth traveling down her back before lapping up the mess of fluids between her thighs. 

Randy gave a shout, and she knew that he had just cum in her husband’s mouth. 

Matt stopped his ministrations long enough to drag her husband to kneel behind her, aiding him with lining up his cock so he could sink into her cunt. 

“Fuck, I’ve always loved Rey’s pussy.” Matt rasped. “Fuck it Ben. Show us how you take care of your wife. Need to make sure that you’re keeping her fulfilled.” 

Ben pumped into her and she felt as fingers circled her clit, her eyes turned to Randy who was laying on his back next to her, recovering from his own pleasure. 

She felt Ben stutter his movements behind her, not that she had expected him to last long, just as Randy bore down on her clit. Her orgasm tore through her as she felt her husband’s cock throb as he came. 

They collapsed onto the bed in a restless tangle. Kisses and touches passed between the her and the quadruplets.

\--

The weekend passed much the same way, but she still had one more surprise up her sleeve. 

They were having a lazy Sunday since everyone was to go back home in the morning. 

“I have one more surprise for everyone.” Rey said, as she opened another closet door in the main room. Behind it lay another type of door, with three distinct and memorable holes in it, although hey were now uniform and smooth. 

Ben’s eyebrows went up into his hair when he saw it.

“You kept it?” He recognized the color of the pain from his office.

“Yes. I wanted it to be a reminder of what you went through and that you came out clean on the other side.” She opened the other door to reveal a small utility closet, that contained a bench and cushions just in front of the door.

“A glory hole!?” Matt exclaimed, ever eager to try new things, Kylo had to put a hand up to stop him from walking inside. 

“I think Ben should break it in, if that’s what he wants.” Kylo said seriously, looking at his brother.

“Ben?” Rey asked him, a coy smile on her face. 

She watched as emotion wash over his face before a determined resolve come over him. 

“Yes.” 

“How do you want it?”

“Will you come in with me?”

“Always.” Rey told him, smiling at him softly, she couldn’t help but notice the small pout on Matt’s face. 

Her and Ben disrobed before going into the small space and arranging themselves. Rey sat on the bench and spread her legs to gain access to her. His ass was pressed against one of the holes in the door and she could hear the other three moving and talking amongst themselves. 

Her hand carded through her husband’s hair as his tongue slipped through her folds. She heard the intake of breath as someone started to massage his ass and work him open. 

“I’m surprised you kept it.” He said as he looked up at her.

“Well, certainly less of a chance of splinters.” He smiled against her before dropping a kiss to her inner thigh. “I just want you know that no matter what you’re going through I’m here, you just have to let me in.” 

His eyes closed softly and his mouth open in a blissful sigh before resuming his attentions to her cunt. He was obviously distracted but he had always had a bit of an oral fixation that seemed to ratchet up his pleasure. 

Before long she could hear the telltale sounds of fucking and knew that it had to be Randy with the grunts that came through from the other side. Ben sucked on her clit and although she wasn’t going to come from this, she knew that she was ready enough for his cock. 

When she heard the sound of Randy coming, she took the opportunity to kneel in front of Ben. She slid back onto his cock welcoming the stretch of it as well as the touch of his skin against hers.

Ben’s lips nibbled at her shoulder and his teeth sunk into her nape as the next brother entered him. Judging from her husband’s grunt it must have been Kylo who was more impatient and as a result, more forceful. 

She stilled on her husband’s cock, not wanting to overstimulate him, acting as a cockwarmer. She could feel his cock respond to each thrust, which only caused her cunt to clench around him.

While one hand braced himself up on the floor, the other came to wrap around her torso, his hand cupping and kneading her breast. Ben was nothing if not attentive, even in the past years of hell they had lived, she never felt ignored. 

It wasn’t long and she could hear the steady grunts of Kylo and hear his thrusts against the door as he came. 

Her pussy clenched at the thought and her husband grunted at the onslaught of sensations. 

“Just one more, Rey. Just one more.” He reminded her gently, brushing his lips along her shoulder. 

She felt his breath fan against her skin as Matt sunk slowly into Ben’s ass. She smiled knowing she was in for a treat. Matt enjoyed being vocal, especially when he had the attention of everyone else. 

“Fuck, this feels good.” She heard him say through the door. “Your ass is all pliant and filled with cum.” 

A grunt came from Ben and his cock gave a twitch. 

“Bet your face is buried in Rey’s pussy.” A pause and what must have been a few more thrusts. “Or is she warming that cock for you? You’re holding so still so I know you’re not fucking her.”

A few more thrusts.

“Bet her pussy’s all wet, clenching around your cock. Clenching with every moan and every filthy word.” Matt did not lack confidence, not that he was wrong. 

The words that spilled out of his mouth made it hard for her to stay still, she started squirming to try and get more friction. 

Finally taking a hint, her husband slid a hand between her thighs and rubbed softly at her clit. Not enough for her to cum but enough to take the pressure off until she could.

Thankfully, she heard Matt shout out his release, and within moments Ben was pushing her chest down to the ground so he could properly fuck her. Cum dripped from his ass onto the back of her thighs and she knew he was a mess and the thought of it put her on a knife’s edge of pleasure. 

She knew he wouldn’t last long but she was hanging by a thread and didn’t care. She could hear the other three give wolf whistles on the other side of the door and soon she was coming around her husband’s cock as it filled her with his spend. 

Before long, the group were back in bed, watching bad movies and sharing snacks, recovering from their long weekend. Rey was snuggled up with Randy and Ben was nestled between Kylo and Matt.

“So, Rey I have to admit this place is awesome, don’t you ever move.” Randy said, he was the quietest of the three but always eager to give credit where it was due. 

“I don’t plan on it.” Rey replied, putting her hand on his hip.

“Good, so maybe another trip here in a couple of months, let you guys get adjusted, let good things happen again?” Kylo hedged, despite how the weekend went there was still a feeling of uncertainty.

“Yes.” Rey said smiling.

“Maybe then Ben will have a new job?” Matt teased.

“Nah. He’s going to be a house husband for a bit, live the good life.” Rey said as she smiled lovingly at her husband, he’d sacrificed himself enough for the world. 

Matt snuggled against her husband and gave his hip a smack. Rey just marveled at it all, that after all of this they were finally able to get their life back. 


End file.
